ERES MI EXTASIS
by lovecomplot
Summary: En un momento dado sintió una mano no suya sobre la rodilla. LA CASTAÑA NO SABIA COMO REACCIONAR! Miró hacia su derecha y observo a un Malfoy muy tranquilo que peculiarmente escondía una mano bajo el banco. El chico la miraba distraídamente.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione se desperezaba tranquilamente con los rayos del sol pegándole en la cara. Miro el reloj que su padre le había obsequiado para navidad con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- LAS NUEVE DE LA MAÑANAAAAA???? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- desde las mazmorras todos voltearon y voltearon tratando de saber de donde carajo salía ese grito desaforado.  
Hermione Granger llegaba tarde!! MUY TARDE!!  
- maldita ginny que no me despertó pero que le pasa? le dio pena que no me sacaran 200 puntos? estúpida atorranta..- murmuraba loca la castaña cuando entro corriendo al aula enrojecida de cólera y vergüenza... y también un poco por haber corrido tanto.

Incluso el grasuliento de Snape la miraba con los ojos desorbitados cuando la chica entro con una media baja y otra un poco mas alta, el pelo alborotado, una minifalda (del colegio, de ginny obviamente) desacomodada, la mitad de la camisa afuera, la corbata desanudada y agitadísima. ... no se animo a preguntar y solo le dijo "siéntese donde pueda Granger".

Hermione hizo un paneo general del aula. Harry con Ronald, Sean con Dan.. Griffindor con Griffindor.. bien, solo quedaban asquerositos reptiles. Lalala... Blaise con Zabbinni... Slytherin con Slytherin... Malfoy y nadie... y nadie? Parkinson estaba ausente? Claro, pero si el estuuupido del hurón la miraba divertido... como no se dio cuenta!  
" A ver a ver, maldita suerteeee porque porque porque??? Justo con el hurón me viene a tocar! ese idiota no va a dejarme vivir tranquila!!" pensaba para si la castaña.

- Va a sentarse o va a tomar mi clase parada? - "asqueroso grasuliento, cómprese un buen champú" Hermione nunca había sufrido algo así! y menos con Snape que no le perdonaba ni si respiraba mas de la cuenta.  
-Bien... con el hurón será- dijo sarcástica.  
Se sentó junto a Malfoy que sonreía con malicia.  
- Linda ropa, sangre sucia.  
- cállate... nadie te pidió opinión - respondió en susurros.  
- mira quien se iba dar cuenta del cuerpazo que se escondía tras la ropa de la gorda madre Weasley.  
- no hables de Molly, estúpido. No la conoces.  
- Tsc, no hace falta, mirar a sus hijos ya me basta.

La clase transcurría con muchas dificultades para la castaña. Para colmo esa pollerita que había encontrado a la mano le era muy incomoda, se veía obligada a sentarse de una manera totalmente molesta para trabajar.

En un momento dado sintió una mano no suya sobre la rodilla. LA CASTAÑA NO SABIA COMO REACCIONAR!  
" a menos que la poción de Snape haya hecho que me creciera una mano independiente de mi cuerpo... algo raro esta pasando..." Mira hacia su derecha y observo a un Malfoy muy tranquilo que peculiarmente escondía una mano bajo el banco. El chico la miraba distraídamente.

- Te sucede algo .. ratita sangre sucia? - ESA MALDITA SONRISA LA ENCOLERIZABA! Se hacia el otro! Como si no fuera él quien avanzaba lentamente por la piel morena de su pierna semi desnuda.  
- Si... creo que un insecto me camina por la pierna - mascullo vengativa la castaña.  
PLAF! El blondo dio una dura cachetada a la pierna de Mione que hizo una expresión notoria de dolor "Auch.." gesticuló.  
- Creo que lo mate - dijo con asco el rubio.

Así siguió lo que restaba de la clase en silencio. De alguna manera retorcida ÉL había ganado, pero no se quedaría así.. no no... nadie le ganaba a una leona tan feroz como podía ser Hermione Jane Granger.  
Se dirigió a la habitación y una vez allí se miró al espejo. Mm.. la faldita no le sentaba nada mal, la camisa talvez la dejaría remangada y suelta, total era una camisa al cuerpo y corta. Las medias quedarían abajo, definitivamente, la corbata semi desanudada y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Ahora.. que haría con su pelo? Si, era tiempo de usar el regalo de Molly. Tomó de su baúl una pequeña botellita azulada, vertió el líquido sobre su cabeza y pro arte de magia si cabello crispado se volvió suave, brilloso y finamente ondulado.

Fue como si nada a la biblioteca y saludó a la bibliotecaria. Se dirigió a las estanterías, necesitaba un libro de Runas Antiguas. Dicho libro, mal para ella, se encontraba más arriba de lo que la castaña podía alcanzar. Su cortita camisa se levantaba dejando al descubierto su fina y sensual cintura bronceada.

De repente, una mano masculina se posó sobre su pierna, un poco por debajo de la falda. Hermione sintió como un fornido torso se estiraba por detrás suyo y una mano tomaba el libro que hacía rato ella intentaba alcanzar.

La mano que antes estaba en su pierna ahora acariciaba su estómago. Al sentir tales caricias, la muchacha se apoyó en la estantería arqueando la espalda en una posición muy provocadora, y notó algo rozar su perfecta parte trasera. El libro de Runas cayó, cuando el muchacho ella estaba segura que era Malfoy soltó un débil gemido. La mano ahora libre subía por la firme pierna y la que permanecía en la cintura comenzó a subir arrugando la camisa.  
Hermione se volteó divertida lista para dar un cachetazo.  
-HARRY?!  
-HERMIONE?!

Ambos estaban rojo furioso de la vergüenza!  
- Pero que hacías?? - cuestionó la castaña  
- Intentaba ayudar a una chica linda a bajar un libro!!  
- Tocándole el trasero?  
- Tú me pusiste el trasero en mi cara, que.. vale aclarar, es muy bonito.- rió divertido.  
- Ay ya Harry, que hoy todo me sale mal, aparte bajaste el libro equivocado-observo mirando al suelo.

- HAARRYY - una conocida pelirroja lo buscaba.  
- Lo lamento Herms, lo bajaría, pero como me dejaste así, voy a tener que correr a encerrar a ginny en el armario, lo siento! - dijo mientras corría.  
- Genial - se dijo la castaña para si. Volvió a intentar agarrar ese bendito libro, que jamás lograría alcanzar.  
Nuevamente, una mano se posó bajo su falda, pero esta vez sin ánimo de bajar el ejemplar de Runas. Unos labios fríos y sensuales comenzaron a besar el cuello descubierto de Mione y otra mano la tomó de la cintura con firmeza.

- Harry, no seas pesado, ya paso la broma.- murmuró Mione, si no paraba se voltearía y le comería la boca en cualquier instante.  
- No no no, equivocadísima - respondió una voz fría, a lo que Hermione abrió los ojos como platos - nunca mas equivocada Granger, jamás se comparara conmigo el cuatro ojos. El solo puede tratar a mujeres como la puta de Weasley.- prosiguió besando el cuello de la castaña.

Comenzó a rozar su lengua tibia sintiendo el dulce sabor a vainilla de la muchacha. Se le erizaba la piel. Llegó al lóbulo de la oreja, comenzó a masajearlo y mordisquearlo con sus labios ámbar. Las manos comenzaban a moverse convenientemente sexy. Una ya instalada debajo la falda, la otra acariciando tiernamente sobre el sujetador.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y se separó del blondo.  
- No Malfoy, no quiero nada contigo, te tengo atragantada aquí desde el primer día de primer año de la escuela. Eres despreciable, arrogante, estúpido, odioso, engreído - comenzó a contar mirándose los dedos, lo que no le permitió notar que el chico se acercaba.  
Cuando levantó la mirada lo tenía a escasos centímetros de distancia sonriendo de una manera odiosamente irresistible. El desgraciado no tenía ni una sola imperfección en todo el rostro, su piel parecía de mentira, sus ojos grises eran increíblemente atrapantes y esa boca... aii esa media sonrisa … despreciable… desagradable… endemoniadamente sexy.

- Ya ratita, no busques excusas, se que simplemente me deseas. - se acercaba peligrosamente. Hermione subió una pierna hasta la cadera del chico, rodeó su cuello y se acercó a punto de besarlo.  
- Sueñas demasiado, asqueroso huroncito - susurró sensualmente la morena y pasó su lengua delicadamente delineando los labios del blondo. Se apartó en un rápido movimiento y se alejó victoriosa.  
1 a 0


	2. Chapter 2

Un enfurecido Malfoy caminaba en dirección desconocida pensando en como cierta muchachita se había burlado de él. El dios del sexo... el buscador de slytherin ... el anhelado por todas las mujeres del maldito colegio, el mejor, simplemente el mejor. Para todos menos para la sangre sucia.  
Bien,.. Quieres jugar ratita?...JUGUEMOS - se dijo para si el rubio.  
Entró a un aula que en simple apariencia estaba completamente vacía y se sentó como esperando algo.  
Pasaron quince minutos y el blondo no se iba..  
De repente se abrió el armario de par en par con una desquiciada pelirroja saliendo el semidesnuda.  
- JAJAJAJAJAJA - se reía Draco.  
- JA JA JA! Tarado, como supiste que estábamos aquí?? - preguntó Ginebra abrochándose el sujetador sin un mínimo de vergüenza.  
- Tsc, quien tuvo suerte hoy? Déjame adivinarrrrr... Zabinni  
- ¿Como supiste? - apareció de las oscuridades del aula un Zabinni con la bragueta abierta.  
- Se te va a volar el pájaro. - acotó la pelirroja en pollera y sujetador únicamente. Zabinni se apresuro a cerrarse el pantalón enrojecido de vergüenza - ya ya vete.  
Sin más, Zabinni se marcho con la cabeza gacha y la otra no tan gacha XD  
- Deberías ser mas cuidadosa pobretona - suspiro Draco levantándose del asiento - tu olor se siente a leguas, podría decir a ojos cerrados donde estas, más tu tanga colgada de una silla termino por ayudarme en mi deducción.  
- Muy bien pequeño Holmes, porque me vienes a interrumpir cuando estoy en pleno acto...? - cuestionó con significativa ironía a lo que el blondo respondió acercándose mientras se quitaba la corbata.  
- Sabes - comentó desabrochando su camisa - es muy sutil de tu parte haber conservado la faldita, pero yo - prosiguió mientras le arrancaba el sujetador y la falda - prefiero ver desnuda a la mujer que me estoy enrollando.. totalmente a mi merced. - Cuando terminó su sensual y pausado monologo ya estaba sin camisa y desabrochándose el cinturón.  
Tomó a la chica por la cadera y la subió hasta que la presión entre la pared y su cuerpo la mantuvieran inmóvil. Con una de sus manos masajeó lujuriosamente un pecho de la colorada mientras el otro era lamido y succionado por los finos labios del blondo.  
Gemidos de placer inundaban la habitación. La venganza era dulce como la miel. Tomó con más firmeza a la pelirroja sin dejar de hacer lo que antes, solo que ahora la mano que se ocupaba en los pechos bajaba lentamente por el cuerpo pecoso de Ginebra.  
- Ah!! Dios YA TERMINA YA!- gritó la pelirroja ardiente de deseo cuando dos dedos la penetraron ágiles.  
- Solo son dedos niña, mas vale que te prepares - luego de esas palabras en susurros, la penetró y la volvió a embestir una y otra vez.

Una vez el acto terminado, la pelirroja había confirmado que Draco Malfoy tenía porque ser llamado DIOS DEL SEXO. Muy tranquilamente, el rubio se vistió y se dirigió a su habitación decidido a descansar, el juego apenas comenzaba.

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se levanto exageradamente sonriente, aún saboreando la dulce batalla ganada, mientras se arreglaba para bajar a desayunar. Las miradas entre Malfoy y ella eras indiferentes, audaces y acosadoras. La castaña estaba extrañada de no haber visto a Ginny desde levantada. Su cama estaba armada y sus cosas ordenadas. Preguntó a Harry, pero no tenia idea, a Ron, tampoco. No se preocupo al ver a sus amigos tan distendidos.  
El día pasó sin más acontecimientos importantes. Todo iba de lo más normal cuando al anochecer todas las compañeras de Hermione y Ginny se juntaron en la habitación de la primera solo por juntarse.  
Entre risas comenzaron las primeras confesiones.

- Chicas -comenzó Ginny - anoche descubra porque a Malfoy lo llaman dios del sexo. - concluyó mordiéndose el labio inferior deseosa.  
- De que hablas? - pregunto inocente Hermione.  
- Que me hizo el amor como nunca antes me lo habían hecho - dijo entre risas tocándose lo pechos y desacomodándose el cabello al tiempo que se mordía el labio nuevamente.  
- Bromeas...- susurro Hermione sin poder creerlo - con una serpiente Ginebra?  
- Pues - acotó Parvati - a mí me lo hizo antes de venir, fue... LO MEJOR de aquí hasta aquí - dijo midiendo con las manos.  
- No te creo! - sonrió Lavander - que a mi me lo hizo al mediodía 0 jajajajaj  
- Y a mi e la tardecita - acotó una de por allí.  
- Chicas, por Merlín! es Draco Malfoy!! y ustedes orgullosas?? Debería darles pura y exclusiva vergüenza!  
- Ya Herms solo es sexo desaforado, ya veras cuando te toque, esta pasando solo por leonas, ninguna de otra casa si te fijas.  
- PUES CLARO QUE ME FIJO- dijo como si fuera obvio.

Así transcurrió una semana en que todas sus compañeras, hasta incluso las vírgenes, habían sido atacadas por el Dios del Sexo.

- Herms.. solo faltas tu - dijo un día Ginny, mejor ve practicando con 2 o 3 dedos no sea cosa que te duela.  
- Ya, mira tu... me voy a dormir, no me siento bien, tu ve a almorzar tranquila - un engaño piadoso, alguien tenía que poner a ese hurón en su lugar, y si tenia que ser ella iba a ser ella. No estaba en Griffindor por nada.  
Subió a su habitación y tomó un vestido suyo negro de seda con encaje en el cuello. Comenzó a recortar y armar mágicamente hasta que le quedo un vestido extremadamente corto con un tajo en la pierna derecha, prácticamente se le veía la ropa interior. Se recogió el pelo desordenadamente con un mechón ondulado cayendo libre por su frente y unos zapatos negros de gamuza. El tipo no era de hierro, si eso no lo ponía a sus pies, nada lo haría.

Bajo al anochecer, quedaba tres de sus compañeras sin que este tipo no se las hubiera enrollado. Se quitó los tacos y caminó descalza siguiéndolo. Espero dos horas a que terminara su acto con Leila. Durante dicho acto se escuchaban gritos locos de la chica.  
- AAHH! DIOS , MALFOY AHHHH!!!  
- aii dios santo, no seas engreído - murmuro Hermione.  
-aaa...aaaa... - se escucho un hasta dulce gemir del chico, a lo que la castaña quedó perpleja. que tan dulce podía ser el rubio tonto ese?

En fin, la chica lo siguió mas sigilosamente que nunca hasta que el chico llego aprox. a las 4 de la mañana a una enorme pared aparentemente vacía con una estatua de gárgola.

- estropajo - murmuro. y así el y ella detrás entraron a la sala común de slytherin.

Al entrar, Hermione se escondió detrás de una estatua de serpiente gorda, y escuchó como Malfoy suspiraba cansado. Quería salir y decirle todo lo que pensaba, pero no se atrevía. De repente, el blondo comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en boxers. Por el amor de Venus afrodita en español XD, tenia un cuerpo perfecto, simplemente perfecto, marcado y varonil.  
Tomó un jogging y unas zapatillas deportivas que parecían esperarlo acomodados meticulosamente sobre el sillón, como si tuviera algún sirviente en su casa.  
Pasó por sobre los sillones de cuero negro y se dirigió a un espacio frente a una especie de ventanal donde colgaba una bolsa de boxeo. Se vendó las manos y, entre suspiros, comenzó a golpearla.  
Hermione podría haberlo mirado durante horas, pero solo lo hizo por una, en la cual ya le dolían las piernas de estar parada. De la nada salió una chica en ropa interior.  
- Draquito, ven que haré que te relajes un poco - le dijo en un intento sensual mientras acariciaba su sudada espalda.  
- Parkinson pesada...- murmuro para si Mione.  
- Ahora no Pansy, estoy agotado..  
- ¿Draco Malfoy agotado? Tú te acostaste con alguien! - dijo acosadora.  
- Si, pero no es de tu incumbencia con quien, ahora lárgate que me voy a bañar. - a la castaña hasta le dio pena la estúpida de Parkinson, enamorada de un desalmado como Malfoy. La rubia se fue y Malfoy se fue al cuarto de baño.  
Esa era la oportunidad, la castaña se puso los tacos y comenzó a caminar lenta y sensualmente siguiendo los pasos del blondo.  
Entró en el baño, el agua estaba espumosa en la gigantesca tina, todo lleno de vapor pero ni rastros de Malfoy.

- Tc tc tc tc - se escuchó a alguien detrás.. (n/a: "Tc" es como el sonido que hace una persona cuando niega algo) Mione se volteó y se encontró con un malfoy divertido moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda lentamente - Granger Granger Granger... que audaz al seguirme hasta mi territorio. Muy valiente y estúpido de tu parte, típico de Griffindor...  
Hermione Jane Granger se quedó petrificada, y todo lo que planeaba hacer??? Porque demonios no podía moverse??? Vamos Hermione, dile lo que viniste a decirle!  
- Yo... - balbuceó Mione  
- Que lindo de tu parte venir tan ... descubierta para mi, porque si me vas a decir que viniste a ver la decoración de la sala así vestida... no te voy a creer - sonrió y se relamió sensual.  
- Eres un es idiota Drakito- bien, la fuerza había vuelto, pero, para que se suponía que había ido ?? Y porque así vestida?  
- Puede ser, pero así idiota como soy, estas parada frente a mí, en mi baño, semivestida y muy acalorada - y la tomó fuerte por la cintura.   
La acercó, sintió su aroma pasando su rostro sobre el cuelo moreno de Hermione. Se mantuvo a escasos milímetros de distancia de los labios de Mione que lo miraba desconcentrada en sus ojos maliciosos.  
- No.. no me hagas nada...porque.. porque...- el rubio la miraba mas que entretenido esperando la continuación de la frase - porque .. te haré algo malo, muy muy malo - terminó amenazante.  
- jajajajajaja - se rió con animo Draco - no voy a hacerte nada malo- La tomó en brazos y le mordisqueó el cuello - no es esto lo que venias a buscar? - preguntó masajeando los pechos sobre la fina tela negra.  
- Yo..yo - balbuceó nuevamente ella distraída por las caricias sin poder completar una oración de forma coherente.  
- Tu...- comenzó a bajarla mano hasta llegar a la parte más intima de Hermione - serás la única griffindoriana - acariciaba su punto mas sensible llevándola a la locura por sobre la tanga negra - que ni haya probado lo que es tener sexo conmigo, veras - dijo soltándola y dejándola caer al suelo - no eres - continuo quitándose la ropa y metiéndose desnudo a la tina – mi tipo Sangre Sucia impura - concluyó vilmente

La castaña sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y culpó al vapor.  
- Igualmente Malfoy, no mereces tocarme - lo provocó.  
- Ah, no? - preguntó el desafiante.  
- Probablemente no sepas como exitar a una leona como yo - continuó tocándose lo pechos y su parte prohibida.  
- Nadie es más apropiado que yo para calentarte Granger, nadie se podría comparar conmigo... - replicó el blondo defendiendo su honor herido - o me vas a decir que no te volviste loca hace unos segundos...?  
- mmm...no - mintió Herms en su táctica de enloquecerlo - y sabes que? me voy.. quería divertirme contigo, pero veo que no te da la energía.   
- Ya veras sangre sucia, más vale que no te quedes sola, porque si te encuentro sin compañía me veré obligado a violarte, que te quede claro - sostuvo viendo como la castaña se iba caminando triunfante hacia su sala común.  
La chica caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo más largo que había visto en su corta vida. Se desató el cabello y lo desordenó un poco, pareciendo menos arreglada.  
- Caramelo de limón - dijo frente al retrato de la dama gorda.  
Al entrar, se encontró con Harry, Ron y Ginny charlando animadamente, por amor de Dios, eran las 5 y media de la mañana! Nadie se despertaba hasta las 7 en Griffindor, de cualquier manera era viernes, así que, con más razón.  
- Her.. hermione? - preguntó Harry con los ojos como platos.  
- Que? solo fui aa.. la enfermería en pijama. - mintió Mione últimamente te la pasas mintiendo pensó.  
- Te compraste un pijama nuevo? - preguntó Ginebra divertida - porque ese nunca te lo había visto..  
- Me lo hice ayer...

A todo esto Ron no había articulado palabra.  
- Bueno chicoooossss- dijo Ginny significativamente - me parece que me voy a dormir, estoy cansadísima... veo que tu también Harry - dijo mirándolo.  
- No yo no..  
- Vamos se te nota en los ojos el cansancio, muévete. - y lo arrastro a la habitación de él mismo.  
- Ron... que te pasa? - pregunto fastidiada Hermione.  
-... eee nada...porque... porque no te sientas? tengo que hablarte de algo.  
Hermione hizo caso ignorando que Ronald la miraba enrojecido y se quitó los zapatos.  
De repente Ron tomó una cajita de detrás suyo y la abrió quitando de la misma un anillito color cobre.  
- Hermione, yo... bueno, desde...- suspiro - que difícil... desde hace algunos años... pues... eeemmmm... megustasmuchisimoyqueriasabersiquieresserminovia.  
- Que Ron?  
- Si claro, entiendo que no quieras - dijo desanimado.  
- No no - dijo Herms divertida - no es que no quiera, no te entendí - le confesó sonriendo.  
- aa ... emm. bueno ya...Me gustas muchísimo desde hace mucho y yo... quería sabeer si querías ser mi novia.  
- esteeemmm - Hermione, por favor, hace años que estas enamorada de Ron, no hay que pensar mucho genio!!- claro que si Ron.  
El sentimental momento se sello con un beso dulce entre la castaña y el pelirrojo.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se miraba el anillo en el dedo anular pensativa mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca.  
- No estas segura de tu decisión Granger? - esa maldita voz sexy que la enloquecía.  
- Por supuesto que estoy segura, he estado enamorada de él desde el primer año - mintió otra vez Mione.  
- aha... - dijo el blondo mientras se apoyaba junto a la mesa en la que estudiaba la castaña - ambos sabemos que eso es mentira - sonrió - pero si quieres auto convencerte, es un problema tuyo. Yo cumplo lo que digo Granger, no me quedaría sola si fuera tú.

Hermione se paró y guardo el libro de donde lo había sacado.

- Bueno - dejo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la estantería de un constado - no te veo violándome ... huroncito - porque demonios lo provocas Hermione tonta, tonta, tontisima, tonta. Estas enamorada de Ronald, no puedes provocar a gente como Malfoy ahora.  
El blondo se acerco hasta quedar muy muy muy cerca de la castaña y le tomo de la mano observando sus dedos.  
- Un anillito de cobre... pobretón tacaño... - rió mirándola a los ojos - sabes Granger, el día lejano en que yo este seriamente con alguien... voy a hacer que toda la escuela lo sepa, le daré el mas hermoso anillo de oro blanco y la haré sentir placer todas las noches. Un placer que no todas pueden sentir.  
- En primer lugar - susurraba puesto que lo tenia muy encima de ella - es imposible que un insensible como tu sea tan tierno, en segundo lugar, cualquiera puede acceder a acostarse contigo.  
- No y no. No cualquiera siente el placer que puedo dar. Por ejemplo, a tus compañeras las abrí de piernas y fue todo, si tarde un poco mas con Leila, pues sabía que estabas escuchando y quería hacerte esperar, pero nadie aún ha experimentado todo lo que puedo dar - metió una mano bajo la camisa de Mione, a quien ya le subían los calores...  
se fuerte Mione - se decía a si misma mientras el rubio le besaba dulcemente el cuello y masajeaba con ternura sus pechos por debajo del sujetador- no puede controlarte, se fuerte  
La castaña no pudo más y lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello y lo beso con deseo y pasión. Draco recorría toda su boca con la lengua sin pudor y la hacía sentir única. Se separaron y se miraron ambos respirando agitadamente. Malfoy sonrió satisfecho.  
- No seas engreído- le dijo Hermione y volvió a ser presa de esos labios que la traían loca.  
Él metió la mano con desesperación bajo la falda de la muchacha y la levantó de tal forma que ella abrazara su cadera con las piernas desnudas.  
- Hermione...- susurró Malfoy a su oído - sabes que... te odio?  
- Si, yo también te odio..- dijo entre gemidos Mione quien ya estaba con la camisa abierta y el sujetador que se abrochaba por delante desabrochado. Malfoy comenzó a besar sus pechos desnudos y a pasar su lengua húmeda por la piel a la intemperie mientras la penetraba con sus dedos - eres... ah dios!... eres despreciable... demonios! ah! ah!...asqueroso, arrogante... mmmhh , insoportable...  
- dime mas...- decía el blondo desabrochándose el pantalón.  
- dije arrogante? ..- preguntó entre gemidos y jadeos la castaña distraída y desconcentrada - eee... aa.. despreciable... antipático...ah por merlín, y la virgen santísima... eee estúpido y... te detesto AH!!- gritó al sentir como el fuerte cuerpo de Draco la penetraba.  
- Te duele? - preguntó con una vos cuidadosa.  
- No.. no me duele - él le sonrió de manera dulce y ella le correspondió la sonrisa.  
Él la embistió lenta y cuidadosamente mientras la besaba con ternura. Cuando ya ambos habían acabado, se mantuvieron abrazados aspirando el aroma del otro agitados aún y sudados. Ya habían perdido la primera clase, por lo que no se apresuraron a nada.  
Se arreglaron la ropa en silencio.  
- Sabes Malfoy? - dijo ella de espaldas.  
- Dime.  
- Tienes una cara muy diferente cuando tienes sexo - concluyó esa aun de espaldas sonriendo complacida.  
- Una cara como de que? - preguntó el preocupado.  
- Como, no se.. - se volteó - como tierna, como... si realmente te importara la persona... con la que...estas teniendo relaciones - concluyó pensativa. Cuando noto que él la miraba amenazante le miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente. Se acercó y lo beso en los labios - me tengo que ir a bañar, no puedo ir a mi clase toda sudada. - y se encaminó a la puerta.  
- Si yo también, nos vemos Hermione.  
- Como me llamaste? - dijo ella volviéndose.  
- Granger...- mintió el.  
- Si claro, Granger..

Hermione se bañó, cambió y retiró a la cocina ... su primera vez, reflexionaba sobre ella. Había sido con alguien que odiaba con toda su alma, en la biblioteca a la mañana... y de novia con Ron... de novia con Ronald...

- le puse los cuernos..- pensó para si deteniéndose horrorizada. Que horrible, como había podido??? Era una porquería de persona, era una zorra, era lo peor!!!!  
- Hola Herms - nooooo justo ahora venía a aparecer el aludido, que acaso Dios la odiaba?? - Como amaneciste? - encima todo tierno la abrazaba por la cintura desde detrás, y ella se sentía mas mierda que el hurón!!!!  
- Ehh... no me siento bien Ron, por eso... por eso falte a clase - mintió. miente miente pequeña pinocho, te crecerá la nariz  
- Pero si es sábado xD...Que te pasa? - le preguntó volteándola con delicadeza. La miró a los ojos, esos ojos dulces la penetraban hasta la oscuridad más oscura de su corazón. Quería llorar, pero no! había cometido un error, pero no se repetiría, sería la mejor novia que Ronald pudiera tener.  
- Nada, lo siento..  
- Lo sientes? - sonrió el pelirrojo - no haz hecho nada malo ...  
- No, yo solo,... lo siento - bueno, un poco del peso había desaparecido.  
- Puedo..? eeemmm  
- Dime Ron - tenía un dulce olor a chocolate.  
- Yo se que tu eres muy reservada y no te gusta todo esto que tiene que ver con el deseo carnal y nada, yo...  
- Quieres besarme Ron? Por eso el barullo? - el se sonrió sonrojado, ella le correspondió la sonrisa.  
Ronald apoyó sus labios dulcemente sobre los de Mione.  
Que dulce y tierno que es Ronald pensaba la castaña Él siempre me cuidaría no puedo ponerme a decidir... Decidir? Hermione Jane Granger, no hay nada que decidir, fuiste un polvo más de Malfoy...Ron te ama  
La lengua del colorado no se introdujo en la boca de la muchacha en todo lo que duro aquel dulce beso, el cual estaba sostenido por un abrazo hermoso y tierno, sin manos bajo la falda, sin manoseos sobre el sujetador... era un beso perfecto.  
- Bien, veo que ya entraron en acción!  
- Ginevra! - amenazó Ronald.  
- Ron!... notaste que tenemos nombres de bebidas alcohólicas? - preguntó de manera distraída.  
- Creo que mamá tomo algo de alcohol el día de elegir los nombres.  
- Tc tc tc, un día triste para los Weasley - dijo seriamente Ginny negando lentamente con la cabeza.  
- Son terribles xD - rió Hermione.  
- Quien es terrible? - preguntó un ojioverde entrando todo desacomodado a la sala común.  
- Tu estas terrible - le dijo Ginny sincera. La reacción fue la esperada por todo el mundo, Hermione se descostillaba de la risa, GInny sonreía triunfante, Harry se había quedado estático rojo como el cabello de Ron, y Ron pues, intentaba matar a su hermana, pero esta no se lo permitía alejándolo con los brazos.  
- Gracias..? - dijo Harry inseguro.  
- Tu no le das las gracias a mi hermana!!! - dijo el pelirrojo y se le tiró encima a Harry, sin poder golpearlo puesto que Ginn lo tomaba por la espalda. A Mione le dolía el estomago de reírse y Harry comenzaba a reír también.

Pasada la escena, todos menos Ron aún conservando una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigieron a almorzar. Hermione se sentó como siempre a la derecha de Harry, solo que esta vez, los hermanos Weasley habían cambiado de lugares, ese día Ron se había sentado a la derecha de Mione y Ginn a la izquierda del ojiverde. Una lechuza del colegio bajo dejando a todo el mundo desconcertado, pero claro, si Mione no había bajado a desayunar. Efectivamente, la nota que traía la lechuza era para ella. La abrió por debajo de la mesa al ver Malfoy en el dorso.

"Cuanto tiempo vas a engañarte Sangre Sucia? Nadie te hará sentir más mujer que yo, mucho menos el pobretón...  
si te queda un poco de amor propio, ven a las 9 de la noche a mi sala común, sabes la contraseña  
Draco Malfoy"

Rompió la nota como esperando que mágicamente eso lo matara o algo … pero no…


	4. Chapter 4

Eran las siete ... fuck... la castaña estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala común haciendo un intento fallido de concentrarse en un libro.  
- Como esta la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts? - se escuchó. A veeer señor Dios santito que estas en los cielos, quieres torturarme o solo te fuiste de vacaciones?  
- Ron! - dijo fingiendo sorpresa. Cuando se volteó vio un panorama que jamás había siquiera imaginado soñado pensado ver.  
Ronald Weasley sin camisa y descalzo con el pantalón puesto, el cinturón desabrochado y el cabello todo mojado. Lo que faltaba ponerse estaba sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo sin pudor se desacomodó el pelo y comenzó a abrocharse el cinturón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ver ese panorama. Tenía un cuerpo prácticamente escultural, era delgado con los músculos marcados sin exagerar, de piel algo bronceada aunque pecosa, sin bello en pecho ni nada, pero que acaso se ponían de acuerdo para ponerse buenos al mismo tiempo?!??!  
Por inercia, la castaña se puso de pie, soltó el libro y avanzó hacia Ron, quien en ese instante estaba atando los cordones de sus converse (N/A: I LOVE CONVERSE), dado que aparentemente iba a salir. Él se enderezó al sentir la mano de Mione en su espalda y se volteó. Le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que la chica respondió con un beso en los labios, algo más pasional que el primero. Su lengua recorrió toda el paladar del chico que le respondió con una mano sobre sus ajustados Jeans, pero no más que eso.  
- UUUFFFFFFFF DIOS! - Ginevra…- hermanito, si no tuviera tu sangre... aiii papacho! Que cuerpo! Y Mione que trasero amiga! De verdad, si en algún momento de mi vida me vuelvo lesbiana, serás a la primera a la que acudiré!  
- Ginebra... por favor - dijo Ron tomándose la cara y sosteniendo aún a Mione por la cintura, que reía.  
- Salen o que?  
- Yo pretendía invitar a esta bella señorita a Hogsmeade.  
-Pues con mucho gusto- dijo Mione olvidándose completamente de su cita con cierto hurón.  
Se fueron entonces a Hogsmeade los cuatro amigos o dos parejas, como quieran verlo. Recientemente abierto había una especie de boliche bar. Entraron y en la oscuridad los besos y las caricias se intensificaron. Repentinamente Ronald le resultaba exageradamente atractivo. Tomaron alcohol y se divirtieron a morir, con Ginny haciendo el ridículo como de costumbre. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Harry se había animado a pedirle a Ginny estar en noviazgo oficial ante un poco la cara de enfado de Ronald, que la castaña se encargo de borrar con besos y mimos.  
Volvieron a eso de las 4 y media de la mañana agotados riendo y bromeando. Harry y Ginny se fueron al cuarto de esta última.  
La sala común estaba desierta exceptuándolos a ellos dos.  
- Que calor hace - suspiro la castaña apoyandose en el umbral de la ventana sintiendo la calida brisa.  
- Si, hace calor, te molesta si me quito la remera? - preguntó sin ninguna doble intención.  
- No, no me molesta...- dijo la castaña aún con la cabeza afuera - Ron... tu eres virgen?  
- ee…- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo - en realidad no, deberías saber que no...- respondió franco.  
- Estuviste con muchas chicas?  
- No… un par, ya sabes, dos o tres...pero no viene al caso - al decir esto la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella sentía los músculos del chico en su espalda y con ellos sus aceleradas pulsaciones. Posó sus manos en el abdomen y le quitó la remera, a lo que Mione se volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa de complicidad. Se besaron tierna y pasionalmente. Pronto, Hemrione estaba vestida únicamente por una pequeña tanga y Ronald en boxer.  
Besó sus pechos con deseo, no era nada malo en lo que hacía. Una vez ambos desnudos, Mione sintió como la embestía, simplemente con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperla.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione Jane Granger se disponía a bajar al desayuno absorta en los pensamientos de la noche anterior. Fue un sexo tierno… amoroso, pero no le quitaba el sueño.  
De repente, unos brazos fuertes la arrastraron a un aula vacía y oscura, poco frecuentada.  
- Jamás, me escuchaste?, Jamás dejes plantado a un Malfoy - dijo resentido el blondo acorralándola contra la pared.

Hermione respiraba dificultosamente, su estomago se contraía del miedo y los nervios, que sería capas de hacerle el rubio? Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea haberlo dejado plantado... Pero por amor al mago más grande, claro que era buena idea! Sino la manejaría.  
- Malfoy...eee...yo  
- Tu nada… eres una mosquita muerta Granger, sabes que no deseas al pobretón y a mi si..  
- Ay, pero por favor - aaaa, la fingida seguridad - quien te crees que eres?  
Al oír esto, el blondo se acercó hasta que las narices de los adolescentes se tocaron y la miró directo a los ojos.  
- Draco Malfoy, un placer - de repente le arrancó el suéter y la camisa y comenzó a saborear con desesperación el cuello de la castaña que no hacía más que corresponder con caricias en la fornida espalda.  
Nuevamente esa mirada tierna se apoderó de los ojos de Draco y hacía que Mione perdiera la razón. La miró directo a los ojos para luego besarla lenta y dulcemente, simplemente posando sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha.  
La chica acarició su ahora despeinada cabellera rubia y lo abrazó con delicadeza. Hermione no quería que ese momento terminara. Sentía a un Draco Malfoy dulce que no la insultaba. Se besaron durante un rato largo, que la castaña sintió irse volando.  
Cuando se hubieron separado, la mirada de Draco era casi de miedo, desconcierto, desesperación. Algo no andaba bien. Dio un par de pasos para atrás.  
- Vístete y vete - sentenció.  
- Pero... yo creí que - Hermione entendía tan poco como él. Ella quería ser _violada_? por Malfoy?  
- Nada, no importa, de acuerdo? Solo... déjame solo - la chica confundida se vistió rápidamente y se fue a algún lugar. Ya caminaba sin rumbo, ni siquiera podía acordarse a donde se dirigía antes de que el rubio la arrastrara a un aula vacía.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Porque no había podido hacerlo y ya?  
Draco no entendía prácticamente nada... siempre tenía lo que quería, era seguro de si mismo y seguro de lo que deseaba.  
Se masajeó las sienes como esperando que aquello le trajera una mágica respuesta al cerebro.  
Nada... ppfff...  
- Granger, Draco? No quieres tener sexo conmigo por esa?  
- No estoy de humor Parkinson.  
- Ahora resulta que soy Parkinson...Hace un mes por lo menos que no quieres acostarte conmigo porque estas muy ocupado haciéndolo con ...Granger? La Sangre sucia Granger? - Pansy había presenciado la escena desde muy cerca. Sentándose junto a Draco se tomó de las rodillas con cara de desilusión.  
- Es solo para divertirme Pansy, igualmente no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago.  
- En dos años te vas a casar conmigo, y no me tienes que dar explicaciones?  
- En dos años tengo que firmar un papel que diga que serás la primera en mi lista, no la única. Además es arreglado, yo no me quiero casar y menos contigo que eres una amiga y no una… novia o algo así. Y no, no tengo que darte explicaciones, además, tu te revolcaste con Potter y con el pobretón muchas veces, pero como a mi no me interesa no te lo fui a reclamar.  
- Que? Tu como?  
- Soy Draco Malfoy tonta - dijo mientras se ponía de pie - yo se todo lo que sucede en esta escuela, más aún en mi casa.

Pansy lo observó irse. Observaba como el amor de su vida se iba por la puerta. Amigos... era lo único que podían ser, amigos con derechos. Se levanto y se fue en dirección opuesta por el pasillo hacia la sala común.

Había pasado Historia de la Magia, DCLAO y Herbología, al fin un segundo para descansar antes del almuerzo. No había ni un alma literalmente en el patio.  
Se recostó sobre el césped bajo un gran ciruelo cerca del lago y cerró los ojos. Sintió la suave brisa sobre el rostro, las manos, las piernas, el cuello. Un aroma dulce abundaba. Estaba en su relajación, cuando alguien le tapó el sol. No quiso abrir los ojos y mirar, estaba en paz de sus emociones y pensamientos, no la iban a quitar de ese estado.  
Sintió como se acostaban junto a ella y le quitaban un mechón del rostro. Acariciaban su cabello ondulado.  
- No te voy a dejar en paz - Hermione dio un profundo y somnoliento suspiro.  
- Como a ti te plazca, estoy cansada de pensar.  
- No se porque, niña, pero, hasta que no me implores que te haga el amor como solo yo sé que puedo hacértelo, no voy a parar.  
- Estas apostando? - preguntó con vos más despierta aún sin abrir los ojos.  
- mmm … algo así... si lo consigo, dejas al pobretón delante de mi.  
- Si no lo consigues, les pides disculpas a mis amigos, a Ginny y a mí por todos tus insultos y malos tratos.  
- Hecho  
- Hecho - y suspiró. Unos labios se posaron clandestinos sobre los suyos y ella correspondió. Él se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Justo ahí, Herms abrió los ojos y lo observo caminar lentamente hacía el castillo con las manos en los bolsillos y la camisa remangada - Malfoy, tonto, no hay manera de que pierda - sonrió mirando desde abajo la copa del árbol con sus primeras florcitas blancuzcas y sus hojas violetas - ya que...  
- Mione vamos, llegamos tarde a almorzar!! - gritó un conocido pelirrojo que venia corriendo desde el campo de Quidditch.  
- Voy!! - y se levantó tomó sus cosas y se dijo para si - soy una zorra - en voz muy baja.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya estaban a pocos meces de fin de año y se aproximaban las fiestas informales, normalmente temáticas, de las diversas casas del castillo augurando una última y espectacular organizada por el colegio.

Hermione, luego de su completo y balanceado desayuno bajo en calorías, se dirigió al aula donde se impartía Transformaciones.

Se sentó, como era costumbre, entre su mejor amigo y su… novio. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, era cómodo nombrar a Ronald como su novio. Se giró para observarlo tomar apuntes muy concentrado en su tarea. Era pecoso, tenía pecas por todo el rostro, diminutas y constantes, distribuidas más que nada en su nariz y sus pómulos que siempre permanecían sonrojados. La forma de su nariz era casi tan perfecta como la de Malfoy. Pequeña y respingada. Tenía una boca carnosa, pero la de Malfoy, aunque algo más delgada era mucho más sensual cuando se curvaba en esa media sonrisa malévola, perversa y promiscua. Su torso fornido, adoraba esos músculos que…

Se impidió seguir vagando por la anatomía de un Draco semidesnudo en su mente y vio su atención prestada a un par de ojos azules que la miraban cuestionadores. En todo el proceso imaginativo que la llevó a cierto conocido hurón, la castaña había olvidado por completo que su vista seguía fija en el pelirrojo, que sentía como le subían los calores gracias a un gesto poco común en Mione. Esta, recordando la escultural anatomía del blondo se había mordido el labio inferior en el afán de morder otro anhelado cuerpo caliente.

- Granger, Weasley! Si no van a prestar atención a mi clase, retírense- espetó la enfadada McGonnagall, a lo que los adolescentes sonrojaron y bajaron la cabeza.

Al terminar la clase, la castaña huyo despavorida del romanticismo meloso y cursi que se avecinaba de parte de Ronald. A cada segundo se sentía más puta.

Bajó las escaleras de a dos escalones cuando un panfleto se le estampó en la cara.

Un pergamino azul escrito en plateado.

_No se pierdan la primera fiesta de fin de año en la torre Ravenclaw_

_Tengan listos sus pies para el más imparable y frenético baile al que asistirán!! _

_TEMA: muggles en los '80!!!!!!!_

_PREPARENCE PARA GOZAR EL ROCK'N ROLL_

_Lunes 15 _

_23:30 hs_

_Contraseña: licor de chocolate_

_Dirección: 3ra gárgola a la izquierda, Tercer piso._

- Por amor a Merlín!!!! Es mañana!!!- se horrorizó la castaña.

- Claro Mione, que no sabías?

- Claro que sabía Ginevra, solo me desespero por diversión- satirizó- me voy, tengo que buscar que ponerme!

Hermione corrió escaleras arriba hacia su adorada habitación y comenzó a revolver sus cajones, algo de utilidad debía de tener.

Al fin, luego de dejar la habitación con una inusual decoración basada en prendas de vestir por doquier, sabía que usaría.

- Draquiiito, estas precioso!

- Primero, Malfoy, segundo, lo sé, así soy yo- se auto-elogió acomodándose la campera frente al espejo.

Pansy esperó unos segundos, pero al ver que no había ningún tipo de elogio, se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Y a mi no me dices nada?

- Aja- dijo el blondo girándose para mirar a su compañera de casa de arriba abajo- bien- y volvió a arreglarse frente al espejo.

La ojiazul bufó resignada y se fue hacia la sala común donde pretendía contar con algunos cumplidos por su vestimenta.

El blondo, arreglándose aún un poco más, se sonrió a si mismo frente al espejo y se dispuso a ir a la fiesta cerrando tras de si la puerta de su pulcra habitación.

- Hermione!! YA VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE BAJES!!!

- Ya voy Ronald!!!! – se escuchó por las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

- mujeres- bufó Ron sentándose en el sillón. Ya todos se habían ido y ellos seguían allí.

Hermione se contempló de cuerpo entero en el enorme espejo de su habitación. Nada podía ser más ochentoso que aquello que lucía.

Unos jeans que contorneaban sus piernas de tiro alto, aunque el cinturón pasara por sobre la cadera, bajo el ombligo; una remera larga hasta poco más debajo del cierre del pantalón, toda blanca con unas cuantas calaveritas y corazoncitos en un estridente rosa flúor. Su cabello, hoy lacio, atado en una coleta con bastantes adornos, también rosa y unas converse rojas en sus pequeños pies.

Se terminó de maquillar lo poco que se maquilló y se sonrió para luego bajar las escalera.

- Vivan los ochenta- satirizó Ronald.

- Vamos, amor, no te enojes, solo me arregle un poco más- se disculpo Herms, besando la mejilla de su novio.

Ronald se levantó y dejo ver su vestimenta, la cual consistía en un pantalón bombilla de Jean, unas converse negras y un buzo remangado con tres franjas y un escudo.

- Te ves preciosa

- Gracias, también tú- sonrió Mione.

La sala común de Ravenclaw estaba abarrotada de alumnos que bailaban Rock al estilo estadounidense. La pareja se encontró rápidamente con Harry y Ginny, que practicaban una teoría de lengua desconocida por la castaña.

- ¿Qué se supone que le haces a mi inocente hermana??? Promiscuo maldito…

Hermione no podía prestar más atención a la furia del pelirrojo y los ruegos de Ginevra, puesto que lo que vio avanzar por la estatua de la gárgola le heló la sangre y la dejó sin habla.

Malfoy avanzaba como líder que era de su casa con un convenientemente ajustado chupin blanco, unas converse verdes, una simple remera blanca de escote en ve que dejaba asomarse sus trabajados pectorales y una campera de cuero, muy al estilo fraternidad de color verde y crema con un escudo de su casa. El cabello, normalmente engominado hacia atrás, se encontraba en la parte de atrás todo desacomodado y un enorme flequillo al costado se lucia en su frente.

Así él se ganó paso por entre todo el alumnado con su sonrisa triunfadora mientras caminaba con destino a la mesa de refrescos, la cual se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos donde se libraba la batalla campal entre Ronald y Harry.

El rubio miró con recelo la mesa a la que se había arrimado al percatarse de que todo lo servido allí era azul y plateado.

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre cambiarle el color a la cerveza de mantequilla o al wisky de fuego?- preguntó Malfoy, puesto que ya le molestaba aquel silencio sepulcral que se había formado aún con la música de por medio. Al instante, visto y considerando que las mujeres seguían boquiabiertas y sin articular palabra, sonrió para si y se volteó con el fin de mirar a sus compañeros de casa significativamente.

Vislumbró no muy lejos a una castaña sabelotodo y se acercó a ella, al tiempo que sus compañeros slytherianos sacaban a bailar a unas cuantas chicas y demostraban sus buenas habilidades en el rock.

- ¿Bonita fiesta, no Granger?- le sonrió, siempre sonreía con esa irritante sonrisa.

- Lo era hasta que entraste.

- No me digas que hoy te levantaste borde- satirizó.

- Contigo cerca me brota lo borde, no hace falta levantarme con el pie izquierdo.

- Estamos irritables, no?- Mione bufó de fastidio- bien, que te parece si bailas conmigo y te levanto el animo?

- Yo?...bailar YO contigo? No creo que puedas dar ni dos pasos coordinados- afirmó Hermione con una resplandeciente ironía.

- Aii, Granger, Granger… que poco me conoces… vas a bailar o no?- se impacientó el rubio.

- Con la condición de que no me pises con tus piezotes.

- Igualmente.

Acto seguido, la arrastró por la cintura hasta la pista de baile, consiguiendo que todos los presentes miraran con asombro a aquella pareja.

Malfoy tenía una ligereza increíble. Mione se catalogaba muy buena en ese estilo de baile en particular, pero el rubio la había superado inmensamente. La hacía girar, rodearlo, saltar, todo como un caballero y ella acataba obediente. Aunque claro, ella impresionó mucho al rubio que se esperaba a una patadura por su afición a los libros y las teorías.

Todo sucedía en un segundo en que el chico bailaba realmente disfrutando de EL REY, tarareando "_Hounted dog"_ y manejando a la castaña con una facilidad indescifrable.

Hermione, aunque sabedora del talento para el rock de Malfoy, no podía despegar la vista, cuando este se giraba, del trasero perfecto del chico sin poder evitar relamerse los labios, cual fiera frente a su presa.

La canción terminó y comenzó una oleada de murmullos.

Una agitada castaña observaba fijamente los ojos grises bajo ese manto de cabello rubio sedoso y brillante.

- No… estuvo tan mal…- confeso en voz muy baja.

- Se que soy genial- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se marcho a hablar con una indignada Parkinson.

- Woooowwww!!!! Ese chico baila como los Dioses! Y tiene el trasero mas perfecto que he toca… visto después del de Harry- la pelirroja hacía su aparición con su melena ondeando- te felicito! Pero si eres toda una profesional!

- Soy hija de muggles, Ginn, igualmente, de no ser por mis habilidades, Malfoy no hubiera podido hacer nada.

- Si serás orgullosa mujer, el tipo baila que esta para comérselo.

De repente, Hermione notó que el rubio había desaparecido de la escena. Decidió, con una fuerza desconocida, que tenía que ir a buscarlo.

- Me voy, te amo.

Sin decir más y dejando a una Ginevra desconcertada, tomó su camino hacia la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Sus pasos se escuchaban solitarios en medio del penumbroso silencio del castillo. Algo le indicaba donde ir, su intuición femenina supuso. Unos jadeos y gemidos la obstruyeron de su concentrado caminar. Para su sorpresa solo eran gemidos de mujer, tenía que saber si era Malfoy aquel que se estaba aprovechando de una inocente joven de la escuela, cosa que ella como prefecta no podía permitir.

Los sonidos provenían de una sala de guardado, allí se encontraban todo tipo de ingredientes de pociones olvidados, libros extremadamente peligrosos o extremadamente burdos, correos de los que jamás se supo el dueño, mapas y otras cosas.

Golpeo, pero los gemidos no cesaron.

- Tarados, el hechizo silenciador se pone desde adentro. Lumos- murmuró.

Luego de conjurar luz, abrió la puerta esperando estropearle la noche a Draco.

- Ja!- gritó, más luego sus ojos absorbieron la información a su alrededor- Ronald? Cho?- lo dijo más con sorpresa que con congoja al ver a su novio besándose apasionadamente con la desagradable Chang.

- Yo… Herms, lo siento tanto es que…

- Aii, pero ni te preocupes, que ahora estamos a mano- se quitó el anillo y se lo extendió con una sonrisa forzada al pelirrojo- ya ves que somos dos carnudos, ahora no podemos ser novios, tendremos que ser amigos- le sonrió con más ganas aún luego de su conclusión.

- Sin rencores?- se cercioró temeroso el ojiazul conociendo el crudo temperamento de Mione en lo que refiere a las traiciones.

- Sin rencores- sin decir más, cerró la puerta y se encaminó canturreando felizmente _"All you need is love"_ aliviada por un pasillo, cuando una sonora carcajada la distrajo.

El príncipe de slytherin se agarraba las costillas para aguantar el dolor que le provocaban las risueñas risas.

- Veo que te diste por perdida- suspiró calmandose.

Inmediatamente la empujo despacio contra la pared más cercana y se posicionó a escasos milímetros de ella.

- Eres un estúpido.

- Desde hace un mes más o menos que no me insultar de otra manera, tu léxico no parece ser tan amplio en estas circunstancias- susurró perspicaz.

- Voy a tener que cambiar mi premio…

- Eso no es justo… si quieres podemos no se… divertirnos un rato y olvidarnos de la apuesta- murmuró al tiempo que se hundía en el cuello moreno.

PLAF!

- Ey!! Eso me dolió!

- No vuelvas a tocarme, que no quiero nada de ti.

- Hay por favor, no engañas a nadie aquí.

PLAF!

- Basta!!

- Basta tú!

- No, basta tú, no puedes ser tan cabeza dura!

- Malfoy, no deseo de tu tacto, ahora, volviendo a lo del eee, lo dee- la presión que el blondo hacía con su pelvis sobre la de ella la distraían sobremanera.

- La apuesta.

- Si, la apuesta, pues bien, si yo gano, tu……. Cantaras una canción en la fiesta de Griffindor!!- sentenció victoriosa.

- De acuerdo.

- No te enfurece ni encoleriza?

- Tu elijes tu premio, ahora yo elegiré el mío- miró el techo, luego el piso, luego los senos de Hermione luego…

PLAF!

- No me beses!!!!

- Si, si, lo se, lo se. Si, el premio de la apuesta… si yo gano…cantas tú- terminó por decir.

- Pero tu estas loco?! No puedo humillarme así ante todo el mundo porque yo soy Granger, Hermione Jane Granger, la única persona que muestra algo de cordura de esta escuela y…- Malfoy besó sus propios dedos índice y mayor y los posó sobre los labios la castaña que calló al instante. El blondo le sonrió con malicia y desapareció por el oscuro corredor.


	6. Chapter 6

La castaña parpadeó e intentó tapar con las manos sus ojos ya ultrajados por los rayos solares, para recobrar la placida y pacifica oscuridad.

Sin conseguirlo, se sentó de un tirón y dio un gran bostezo.

- Arriba!!!!- canturreó Ginevra feliz de la existencia sacando una ropa muy sexy del armario suyo mismo para las dos.

- Ginny, hoy hay clases…- notó su voz ronca.

- No, mi querida amiga, hoy es feriado por la muerte del gran mago Cardiglos, Dios sepa quien es, a quien agradezco inmensamente por morir- sentenció muy contenta.

- Cardiglos era un gran mago, libero a los magos hindúes…

- No me importa eso, y a ti tampoco, es hora de no pensar, besar a nuestros chicos y hacer el amor en el fondo del armario de escobas, así que tú te vistes bien sexy y encuentras a un chico.

- Te enteraste entonces- dijo aún dormida la castaña saliendo de la cama.

- Por supuesto, increíble que te lo tomaras con tanta soda, algo te mantenía la cabeza ocupada… o alguien- la pelirroja perspicaz la miró de reojo significativamente.

- no quiero hablar de ello, pero te puedo decir algo, habrá un gran show en la fiesta de griffindor, así que haz un espacio en tu gran organización festicholera- aviso poniendo dentífrico en su cepillo de dientes.

- Un show????- se emocionó la pelirroja- eso es como, la frutilla del postre!! Aunque ahora esta mas de moda la cereza almibarada.

- Si un show- cortó la castaña las divagaciones de su compañera- pero es sorpresa, así que no preguntes.

Dicho esto, Mione salió del cuarto de baño y se dispuso a ponerse el escaso atuendo de Ginevra.

Hermione bajo maldiciendo a Ginny, puesto que casi todas las miradas del Gran Comedor estaban fijas en ella. Por suerte se había negado a la minifalda y optó por un jeans rígido, también de la pelirroja, ajustados de un azul oscuro y opaco, un _strapless _de un azul eléctrico abierto en la espalda que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus senos de talla 90 y marcaba su delicada cintura y unos zapatos de punta con un taco de por lo menos 7.5 cm. lucían el mismo intenso azul de la prenda superior.

Extrañada ante tanta repentina atención, entró sigilosamente con el fin de desayunar, cuando algo la hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

Blaise Zabinni se acercaba con un caminar y un aire muy parecidos al de aquel Malfoy que la enloquecía.

Se paró decisivamente delante de ella y la examinó de arriba abajo.

- Granger- saludó seductor el moreno.

- Zabinni…?- saludó con algo de asco ante la amabilidad.

- Sabes, me estaba preguntando- dijo tomándola de la cintura, a lo que Mione solo se cruzo de brazos- si no te apetecería ir conmigo hoy a Hogsmeade.

Inmediatamente, Herms giró su cabeza a la mesa de las serpientes, allí un chico comía aparentemente distraído un pedazo de budín y tomaba un humeante café; pero bien Mione sabía que prestaba mucha atención al pequeño coqueteo entre ella y el slytheriano.

- Bien… de acuerdo, trátame con cuidado- le dijo mordiéndose el labio sugestivamente y guiñándole un ojo al casanova, para luego sentarse junto a un enrojecidísimo Ronald.

Ante esta simple reacción, el Gran Comedor se revolucionó por completo y Ginevra, enfrente de Herms, sonrió satisfecha.

- Ya ves que no te costó nada conseguiste un chico para divertirte, amiga?

Mione sonrió ante el comentario halagador de su mejor amiga y se dispuso a ingerir un nutritivo desayuno al estilo tropical.

Una vez todos hubieron terminado de tomar su primera comida, se marcharon a diversos lugares, salas comunes en su mayoría, pero Hermione optó por la zona más arbórea del parque, justo junto a los invernaderos.

Se paró enfrentando el entero parque y se puso a observar con detenimiento las profundidades del bosque más luminoso que poseían los espacios verdes del castillo.

Sorprendiéndola, una mano la tomó fuertemente por la cadera y otro se metió por el hueco que dejaba ver su espalda.

Esta última acarició con recelo la tersa piel de la prefecta y unos labios añorados lisonjeaban su cuello moreno. La mano que estaba depositada en la cadera ahora frotaba el vientre cada vez más y más descubierto.

La desocupada se encargó de pasar por debajo del molesto sujetador.

La castaña comenzaba a gemir de placer. Los labios que marcaban su cuello subían hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

- Tu, tu no puedes salir con nadie.

- Qui… Ah!- se interrumpió a si misma cuando el blondo masajeaba sugestivamente el pezón con el cual su mano se había topado- Quien lo dice?

- Yo lo digo, tu no sales con nadie.

- Y tu si?- preguntó con dificultad debiendo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer al tacto del joven al cual se sumaba su notoria erección en el trasero de Herms.

- Claro que si- se indigno.

- Machista.

- Feminista- la castaña, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural se volteó para quedar a escasos centímetros del chico que a azoraba.

- Posesivo, dependiente…- calló al ser corrompida por un enardecido y encarnado deseo de ser presa de esos labios que re relamían ante sus ojos. Sin poder soportarlo, tomó la nuca de su acompañante al tiempo que este la arrastraba para si por la cadera y, trastabillando, empujo el blondo al invernadero.

Se chocaron contra una mesa donde reposaban centenares de flores aromáticas que Malfoy se encargo de arrojar al suelo para sentar allí a la sensual muchacha. Esta aceptó la propuesta y aprovechó para quitarse aquel molesto _strapless, _puesto que se moría de calor. El blondo, animado, absorbió cada píxel de esa escena y atacó sin dudar.

Recostó entre jadeos, gemidos y manos juguetonas a la castaña y beso lenta y profundamente su bajo vientre, rodeó con la lengua el obligo y prosiguió con sus lentos besos y roces hasta llegar al comienzo de los pechos.

Hermione captó la mirada del blondo y arqueó la espalda para que las blancas y masculinas manos acariciaran la morena espalda y la libraran de ese sofocante sostén.

El chico recorrió con el dedo índice el seno derecho dibujando un espiral y haciendo hincapié en el círculo rosado. La castaña necesitaba más. Se levantó y despojó al blondo de sus prendas superiores con desesperación. Acarició con adoración aquel pecho trabajado desnudo para ella y beso el cuello pálido. Lo miró a los ojos y mordió con delicadeza y sensualidad los labios que deseaba tanto. Al mordisquearle el lóbulo, el blondo soltó un débil gemido de placer.

- Dios, como me gustas- susurró casi inaudiblemente el chico, a lo que Mione sonrió para sus adentros, pero no acotó nada sapiente de que el blondo no quería ser expuesto.

Draco comenzó a lisonjear los senos de la castaña rodeando su lengua, girando y absorbiendo al tiempo que desabotonaba el pantalón, que al instante quedó en el olvido. Se quitó el propio, puesto que la morena no alcanzaba y se dispuso a desnudarla.

Su prenda intima terminó colgada de una pequeña planta de lavandas y el se quitó el bóxer, liberando su masculinidad.

Hermione quedo perpleja y lo observo con la boca abierta.

Él entendía, nunca había visto un miembro, dado que su primera vez, con él, estaban semi vestidos y no tenían la distancia para que ella pudiese apreciarlo. Sonrió maliciosamente ante la mirada lujuriosa de la come-libros Granger.

Esta última, volvió a tirar de él, besándolo con pasión y sintiéndose exitar sobremanera al sentir como el mimbro totalmente erecto rozaba accidentalmente con su feminidad.

Sin embargo, el blondo aguardó aún más el momento, y miró con sus profundos ojos grises a la chica sentada de piernas abiertas desnuda y agitada enfrente suyo. Acarició el abdomen y el clítoris lubricado, y por inercia, enterró su cabeza entre las piernas de la muchacha.

Hermione se sentía tocar el cielo.

- POR MERLIN! Ah! Dios…- iba aminorando y exaltando sus gemidos a medida que Malfoy la penetraba con sus dedos y jugaba con su lengua- por favor hazlo que me voy a volver loca!!- suplicó.

El rubio la miró sonriente por sobre las caderas desnudas y posicionó su miembro.

Comenzó lento. La embestía una y otra vez. Aceleraba la velocidad. La aminoraba. La aceleraba. La aminoraba.

- AII DRACO!! DIOS BENDIGA A CARDIGLOS!!- así comunicó ella su orgasmo.

Ambos jadeando separaron la pelvis de uno de la del otro.

Hermione se acostó a lo largo de la mesa y el se subió y la acompaño. Y la besó dulcemente, y la miró con esos ojos grises, profundos, dulces. Sabía que corría un enorme riesgo. Cada vez era más estrecho lo que los unía y ninguna hija de muggles podría enamorarse de un Malfoy.

Miró a su compañero, que la examinaba sin pestañar.

- No se como me presto para esto- suspiro volviendo su mirada al verde azulado del techo semitransparente.

El blondo sonrió.

- Simple- dijo girando con delicadeza el rostro de Mione pasa así quedar con las miradas enfrentadas- no puedes resistirte a mi, te traigo loca, acéptalo- sonrió con más ahínco y malicia.

- Por su puesto que no voy a darte el gusto de afirmar algo como eso, Malfoy.

- Volvemos a las formalidades, Hermione?- satirizó sabiendo que eso le enfurecía.

- Aii, por Merlín- bufó ella- por más que te adorne y te adorne sigues siendo un estúpido, sabes que, me voy y sabes que más? Si voy a salir con Zabinni- el blondo frunció el seño y ella comenzó a vestirse.

- Ya te dije que tu no puedes salir con nadie!- vociferó luego de levantarse de un brinco de la mesa metálica.

La castaña dio un respingo por el susto y se volteó para mirar a un encolerizado semivestido Malfoy.

El susto la abandonó para dar paso a un enojo fundado.

- Tu no eres nadie para prohibirme hacer lo que se me pinte!

- Por supuesto que soy alguien! Tu eres MI mujer!

La castaña adopto por un instante una mirada de desconcierto.

- No seas posesivo, yo no pertenezco a nadie y menos a ti!

El blondo ablandó el semblante y retrocedió unos pasos, decepcionado se sentó en el taburete que acostumbraba a utilizar la señora Sprout cuando impartía su clase de Herbología.

Comenzó a vestirse en silencio y Hermione se mordió la lengua. Se sentía horrible por tener esa mala costumbre de hablar de más.

- Yo… estem- la muchacha rompió ese silencio agobiante que abundaba en el ambiente.

- Me canse de ti.

- Que?

- Eso, me canse de ti, ya ves Hermione, que no puedo pensar en otra chica, te deseo tanto que hasta a mi me da vértigo, pero ya me cansé de ser el pesado violador de la historia; así que volveré a mi rutina de acostarme con todas las chicas de la escuela y jamás te buscare de nuevo- terminó de atarse las zapatillas y dejo a una Hermione perpleja.

Para cuando la chica se volteó, él se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia en dirección al campo de Quidditch.

Por inercia, corrió olvidando sus zapatos de tacón y lo abrazó con fuerza por detrás luego de chocar contra su fornida espalda.

- Espera.

- Ahora que, Granger?- preguntó Draco fingiendo indiferencia a las palabras de la castaña.

- No, tú ganas, ganas la apuesta, te imploro que no me ignores y que me hagas el amor como tu solo sabes hacer- recitó esas palabras entre sollozos por la desesperación que le causaba imaginar su vida sin las intervenciones de Malfoy.

El blondo sonrió triunfante, definitivamente era la mente más ágil del colegio. Se volteo y limpió con sus dedos detallistas las lagrimas que surcaban la tersa piel de Mione.

- Esta confesión tuya me da a entender que tus sentimientos por mi han cambiado bastante, no es así?

La muchacha lo miró sorprendida por esa pregunta.

Frunció el cejo.

- No te confundas hurón- y lo empujó- sigo odiándote y despreciándote.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho, pues sabía que entre las cualidades de la muchacha no se encontraba mentir.

5


End file.
